Lea Tantaga
Professor Lea Tantaga is a molecular chemist based at Obsidian Orbital in Maia. In early 3302, Professor Tantaga pioneered a major breakthrough in Meta-Alloy research by developing a process that refined raw Meta-Alloys into a new material that resisted and countered the self-repair mechanism of Thargoid Sensors, then known as "Unknown Artefacts". This allowed Meta-Alloys to be used to repair Starports affected by Thargoid technology-induced technological interference, as well as to create Corrosion Resistant Cargo Racks. Timeline 01 APR 3302 *Recent reports indicate that some members of the galactic community are concerned about the development of Unknown Artefact-resistant ship modules. Critics of the new technology, developed by Professor Lea Tantaga, have claimed it will facilitate further black-market trade of Unknown Artefacts, thus exacerbating the so-called technological plague. In an attempt to counter the rising concern, a member of the technical team at Obsidian Orbital released the following statement: "I know some people are concerned that these new modules might aggravate the technological plague, but there's every reason to believe we can use the Unknown Artefact-resistant material developed by Professor Tantaga to protect our starports from UA-related malfunctions. All that's needed is for pilots to deliver meta-alloys to the affected starports. We'll do the rest."Galactic News: Concern over New Ship Modules 31 MAR 3302 *The Pioneers Cooperative has announced that the recent appeal for meta-alloys has received the full support of the galactic community. Having taken delivery of thousands of tonnes of meta-alloys, the organisation will now begin producing ship modules that can safely transport the Unknown Artefacts. A spokesperson for the Pioneers Cooperative released a brief statement: "Given the relative scarcity of meta-alloys, we were concerned we might not receive enough, but the galactic community has proven itself equal to the task. Work on the new modules is scheduled to start at once." Meanwhile, Professor Tantaga was asked about the starports experiencing UA-related malfunctions. "In theory, the UA-resistant material could be used to return the affected starports to normality, but I don't think launching a second campaign for meta-alloys is the right approach. In my opinion, the affected starports should be given the formula for the UA-resistant material, so any meta-alloys they have can be used to protect their outposts."Galactic News: Meta-Alloys Appeal Comes to an End 24 MAR 3302 *Professor Ishmael Palin has shocked medical personnel at Wilkes Orbital by returning to work only hours after he received the antidote to the Cerberus Plague. According to Palin's doctor, the professor was eager to talk to Lea Tantaga, the molecular chemist who recently developed a material capable of countering the Unknown Artefacts' self-repair mechanism. The scientists' conversation resulted in the following statement from Professor Palin: "The significance of Professor Tantaga's breakthrough is clear: the means to safely contain the Unknown Artefacts is now within our grasp. What we need now are quantities of meta-alloys so we can produce more of the UA-resistant material." A conglomerate based in the Maia system has pledged to support the appeal by mass-producing the UA-resistant material, assuming sufficient quantities of meta-alloys are received. This will then be used to create special ship modules that can safely transport the Unknown Artefacts. The Pioneer's Cooperative has placed an open order for meta-alloys, and has promised to generously reward pilots who contribute to the initiative. The campaign begins on the 24th March 3302 and will run for one week.Community Goal: Neutralising the Unknown Artefact Threat 15 MAR 3302 *When Professor Ishmael Palin and his team disappeared en route to Maia b1ba, research into meta-alloys was brought to a near standstill, with only the Canonn Interstellar Research Group continuing to investigate the mysterious material. But recent reports indicate that research has continued in Professor Palin's absence under the helm of Lea Tantaga, a molecular chemist based at Obsidian Orbital. "We've known for a while that the ongoing technical issues are the result of molecular interference from the Unknown Artefacts," said Tantaga. "What we now know is that meta-alloys can be used to neutralise this interference. In their raw form, the meta-alloys aren't all that effective. And the process of using them to create materials that can counter the artefacts' dangerous self-repair mechanism hasn't yet been perfected. But we're definitely on the right path." In response to this development, authorities at starports affected by the technological plague have opened their markets to the sale of meta-alloys, no doubt hoping to receive further quantities of the much-needed material and return their outposts to normality. But the harvesting of meta-alloys continues to prove controversial, with some opining that the so-called 'barnacles' from which the materials are derived – and which are destroyed in the harvesting process – should be protected.Galactic News: Breakthrough in the Fight against Technological Plague References